The present invention relates to decorative ornaments for use in gift-wrapping a package, and more particularly to such an ornament having a realistic flower-like appearance.
Decorative ornaments for use in gift-wrapping packages are well known in the art. Such an ornament should be simple and inexpensive to manufacture (to maintain a low purchase cost for the ornament), easily and rapidly applied to the package (to minimize the cost of performing the gift-wrapping), and securely attachable to the package (so that the gift recipient has an opportunity to view the ornament on the package, and not detached therefrom). But over and above such economic and functional considerations, an ornament which is designed to create a flower-like appearance should provide the detailed, realistic and aesthetic appearance of a flower. Because the artificial flowers must be provided at relatively low cost, generally the mass produced artificial flowers of the prior art have consisted simply of the petals comprising the bud, or such petals along with a stem and sometimes a bit of leaf. Thus the flowers have lacked any semblance of stamens despite the increase in detail, realism and aesthetic value which would result from the provision of such stamens.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a detailed, realistic and aesthetic flower-like decorative ornament for use in gift-wrapping a package.
A further object is to provide such an ornament which provides the appearance of stamens within the flower.
Another object is to provide such an ornament which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture, easily and rapidly applied to the package, and securely attachable thereto.